


lip gloss kisses

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Smut, soft birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: In a rare night where they both have time off from work, Bobbi and Hunter enjoy a date night.





	lip gloss kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> a very very happy birthday to my love, al!!! I hope you enjoy bb <3
> 
> this fic is set in the same slightly alternate universe as my other fic 'daughters will love like you do' which is not really relevant to this plot but good background. this also fulfills the 'doing their makeup' square from my Marvel Fluff Bingo card! and also a big thank you to elle who helped me out with some stuff in this <3 thank you

The plastic fabric of the makeup bag squeaks as it’s placed onto the bathroom counter. Bobbi pushes it back far enough that it won’t fall off before pulling a stool up behind her. The bathroom is still slightly steamy from her shower prior, so she has to rub away the fog on the mirror. All that’s left is to turn the fan off which she does and brings the door to the bathroom nearly closed. 

Bobbi takes a seat before the mirror, momentarily squinting from the bright light above the vanity. She shifts and makes sure her robe isn’t crunched beneath her before turning her attention to the bag. Without hesitation, Bobbi rifles through it, brows creasing in concentration as she thinks of what to do first. Her eyes land on a tube of primer which she grabs and begins to put on. 

This isn’t a daily or even weekly occurrence, and it feels strange at first. Soon Bobbi finishes with the primer and reaches for the single bottle of foundation she owns. Her makeup collection is sparse at best. Being a mother and an agent doesn’t allow for much time to put on makeup aside from the occasional swipe of lipstick or mascara. Normally she just wears a light base and finishes it off with chap stick but tonight calls for more than that. She’s just about to reach for an eyeshadow palette when the bathroom door is nudged open. 

Mackenzie peeks her head around, her eye level just above the doorknob now. “Mummy?”

“Hey, baby.” Bobbi greets her with a smile. She beckons her daughter closer. “Come here.”

Eagerly, Mackenzie goes over to her, climbing into Bobbi’s lap without preamble. Bobbi lifts her up and pulls her close, taking a brief moment to press her nose to the top of Mackenzie’s blonde head and breathe in her strawberry shampoo scent. Mackenzie snuggles into her, fingertips chasing the soft tips of Bobbi’s freshly curled hair. 

“Hi,” Mackenzie says before she frowns, twisting around to look up at her mother. “What are you doing?” Before Bobbi can answer, the child’s attention is grabbed by the makeup bag on the counter. Mackenzie leans forward, pulling it to her with all the finesse a five-year-old could have. “What’s this?”

“I’m doing my makeup,” Bobbi answers patiently. She lifts the bag from the counter into Mackenzie’s lap. “This is my makeup bag. Careful; don’t drop it.” 

Mackenzie tugs the bag further onto her lap, already digging into it. “Kay.” But she pauses and glances up at Bobbi who’s picked the eyeshadow palette up and dabbing the pigments on. “Why are you doing your makeup?”

“Because daddy and I are going on a date tonight,” Bobbi says, pausing only a few seconds to make sure she’s blended the colors thoroughly. It’s a little difficult to hold her arms above Mackenzie’s form in her lap, but she manages. “Remember?” 

“Uh huh.” Mackenzie nods. “But why?”

“Well, the date we’re going on is fancy enough that I need to wear some.” 

“Oh. Where are you going?”

“First we’re going to dinner and then we’re going to see a play,” Bobbi tells her, glancing down at Mackenzie who is now playing with an eyelash curler. “Sound fun?”

“No,” Mackenzie answers honestly, giggling as Bobbi laughs. “Mummy, you know what would be a really fun date? Going to McDonald’s.”

Bobbi laughs and sets the palette down. “I’ll keep that in mind in case something happens to our dinner plans.”

Quietly, Mackenzie watches her mother for a few more seconds. It’s enough time for Bobbi to carefully put on eyeliner, a skill that is somehow more rigorous than sharp shooting and to grab a brow pencil. 

When Bobbi begins to use it, Mackenzie leans up to her in curiosity. “What’s that for?” 

“It’s a brow pencil,” Bobbi says, shifting forward slightly toward the mirror to make sure she’s filling her brows in correctly. “It makes my eyebrows look darker.”

Mackenzie’s nose wrinkles. Her little fingers go to her own eyebrows, tracing the soft light hair there. “Why would you want that?”

Bobbi laughs. “My brows aren’t as full as they used to be, baby. And it would mess with the balance of the look.”

“What’s next?” Mackenzie asks when Bobbi sets the pencil down. “Is that it?”

“Not yet. Next, we have lipstick.”

At the word  _ lipstick _ , Mackenzie perks up, leaning toward the makeup bag as Bobbi takes it from her. She’s practically hanging on her mother’s shoulder as she peers inside. Bobbi wraps an arm around Mackenzie’s waist so the child won’t topple off her lap and continues sifting through various makeups until she finds what she’s looking for. 

She pulls out four tubes of lipstick and holds them color side up to Mackenzie. “Which color do you think?”

“Um.” Mackenzie studies the tubes, brown eyes darting back and forth between them. She points to the nude pink. “This one.”

“Yeah?” Bobbi places the other lipsticks back in the bag before looking at the one Mackenzie chose. “Good choice.”

She applies the lipstick slowly, making sure to stay in the lines and that the coat is even. Only, it’s too long for Mackenzie’s shorter attention span. The child whines, shifting on Bobbi’s lap and tugging at her robe. Bobbi narrowly avoids her elbow being jostled and sending lipstick across her cheek. 

“Mummy, are you done yet?” Mackenzie asks with a deep sigh. “This is a lot of stuff.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Quickly, Bobbi finishes and presses her lips together, studying her reflection in the mirror before capping the lipstick. “I’m almost done, just two more things,” she reassures Mackenzie. “Can you grab me the mascara, Kenz? It’s the pink bottle with a black cap.”

As she hands Bobbi the mascara, Mackenzie asks, “Can I help?”

“You can, but you have to be really super careful, okay?”

“Okay. I can do it, mummy.”

“Alright, but I’m going to help you.” Bobbi does  _ not  _ want a wand to the eye or any mascara ruining her other makeup. 

She twists the tube and pumps the wand a few times before placing it in Mackenzie’s open, waiting hand. At first, Mackenzie holds it in her fist like she’s planning to stab someone, so Bobbi quickly corrects her and wraps her hand around Mackenzie’s to help guide her. She scoots them closer to the mirror and slowly, they coat her lashes with the mascara. 

After a few passes of the wand, Bobbi’s lashes inch toward looking like she stepped off the set of Jersey Shore rather than the natural look she’s going for. “I think that’s enough, Kenz.”

Reluctantly, Mackenzie pulls back, handing the wand and tube to her mother. “Can I wear some?”

“Maybe in a few years,” Bobbi says. She widens her eyes and uses a slightly damp tissue to carefully wipe a few black specks on her brow bone. “You’re a little too young for mascara now.”

Mackenzie doesn’t put up a fight, too busy with closely studying Bobbi’s face to protest. She looks at her mother in the mirror for a few seconds more before turning around to face her. “It looks good, mummy.”

Bobbi smiles. Now that she’s finally done with her makeup Mackenzie has her full attention. Mackenzie beams up at her and Bobbi’s heart somersaults. 

“Thank you, Kenzie,” Bobbi says, pulling her daughter closer before leaning down to rub their noses together. Mackenzie giggles as Bobbi presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. “I’m glad I had my professional makeup artist to help me.”

Mackenzie grins when Bobbi kisses her nose again. “You’re welcome, mummy. Can I do your makeup every day?”

“I don’t wear makeup every day, baby, but we’ll see.” 

As Bobbi sets the tube of mascara and tissue down, there’s another voice echoing around the bathroom. 

“You look stunning.”

Hunter smiles from where he’s leaning against the open bathroom door. He’s already dressed for the night in jeans and a t-shirt and leather jacket ensemble that makes Bobbi’s mouth water. 

Bobbi scoffs but the blush she brushed on her cheeks earlier, darkens. “I’m not even dressed yet.”

“You don’t have to be dressed for me to find you beautiful, love,” Hunter says as he walks in. “Been a while since you’ve gone all out.”

“Been a while since we went out,” she counters. Between the job and raising a kid, there was little to no time to go on dates. But, when they did have time off and arrangements for someone to watch Mackenzie, they took advantage of it. 

“True.”

“Daddy,” Mackenzie says, turning to Hunter with a proud smile. “I did mummy’s makeup!”

“Is that right?” he asks. “No wonder it looks so good.”

Hunter easily dodges the foot Bobbi kicks out to try and catch his ankle as he shifts closer to them. He leans on the counter and tosses Bobbi a smile before turning to Mackenzie. Hunter tilts Mackenzie’s chin up, squinting at her face as it turns toward him. “What’s on your nose, peanut?”

Frowning, Bobbi pulls Mackenzie to her a little, looking down at their daughter’s face. Then she laughs. “It’s my lipstick. That reminds me.” She manages to lean around Mackenzie and now Hunter who is in her space, trying to rub off the lipstick print on their daughter’s nose. “I need to put on some gloss.”

Mackenzie manages to wriggle free of Hunter’s grasp with an annoyed whine of  _ daddy _ . She petulantly rubs at her nose before looking up at Bobbi and asking, “Why?”

Bobbi only shrugs and twists the lip gloss tube open. “Because it’s pretty.”

“Can I have some?”

“Sure, baby.” Bobbi cups Mackenzie’s chin in her hands, holding the lip gloss wand between her knuckles. “Pucker your lips. There we go.”

Once Mackenzie’s lips are coated in a thin layer of lip gloss, she pulls back. Brow creasing in confusion, the child smacks her lips together and brings a hesitant finger to rub at her cupid’s bow. “It feels weird,” she says. “Slimy.”

“Does it smell good?” Bobbi asks, amused as she watches Mackenzie mull over the gloss. 

Mackenzie wrinkles her nose up and sniffs before nodding. “Uh huh.” 

“Can _ I _ have some?”

Slightly confused but not questioning, Bobbi holds up the wand, but Hunter instead leans down and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is brief but enough to make Bobbi’s toes curl against the bathmat beneath her. When Hunter pulls back, it’s with a smug smile and slightly glossy lips. 

Mackenzie tugs at Bobbi’s robe, trying to lean up to her. “Mummy! I want one!”

Somehow, most likely with her “ninja skills” as Mackenzie calls them, Bobbi is able to keep hold of both the tube of lip gloss and wand without spilling it and tug Mackenzie closer to her to peck the little girl’s lips. 

When she pulls away, Mackenzie reels her back in, her tiny hands insistent on Bobbi’s cheeks. “Again!”

Hunter is laughing as Bobbi quickly gives Mackenzie a second kiss. Bobbi then presses more kisses onto her daughter’s cheeks, smudging her soft skin with gloss. Mackenzie giggles, snuggling against Bobbi before shrieking as Hunter runs a fingertip up the sole of one of her bare feet. 

Bobbi rubs her lips together, noting how dry they are now. She sighs. “All the gloss has been kissed off.”

“Such a shame.”

Quickly, Bobbi applies another coat of lip gloss and this time doesn’t have anyone asking for a kiss. As she sets the tube down, Bobbi looks at herself in the mirror, pressing her lips together before sighing. “Alright, I think that should do it.” She glances down at Mackenzie. “Final thoughts, Kenz?”

Mackenzie stares intently at Bobbi for a few seconds before declaring, “Mummy doesn’t need makeup. She’s already pretty.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Mackenzie turns to Hunter. “Daddy, you should wear makeup.”

Hunter makes an affronted gasp which sends Mackenzie into near hysterical giggles. “Excuse you!” he exclaims. “I’m pretty! Barbara, tell our child I’m pretty.”

“You are pretty,” Bobbi tells him. “But I get to be the prettiest tonight.”

“You’re always the prettiest.”

“Yeah, she is,” Mackenzie agrees.

“Thank you, baby.” Bobbi clears her throat and pats Mackenzie’s back. “Alright. I still need to get dressed, guys.”

Hunter turns to Mackenzie who is giving Bobbi one last snuggle. “Come on, you. Time to leave mummy alone. Uncle Mack’s going to be here any minute, and your bag still isn’t packed, peanut.”

“I thought that’s what you and daddy were doing, Kenz?” Bobbi asks.

Mackenzie nods as she slides off her mother’s lap. “Yeah, but I got bored.”

“Bored of me already and she’s only five,” Hunter sighs, looking down at Mackenzie as she peers up at him. “How about I race you back? If you win-”

Before Hunter can finish, Mackenzie tears out of the bathroom, mischievous giggles echoing behind her. 

Hunter gasps and moves to the bathroom door where he yells, “Hey! That’s cheating!”

Bobbi suppresses the laugh that threatens to bubble out of her at his shocked expression. She stands from the stool, quickly putting her makeup back into the bag. “You better go before you lose.” 

Hunter looks like he wants to protest as he lingers by the door. His eyes wander over the gape in the front of Bobbi’s robe that exposes the gentle curve of her chest. She notices, of course, and feels a thrill of excitement go through her. It would be so easy just to lock the door, but they have the whole night, and house, ahead of them. Hunter seems to know what she’s thinking and instead gives her a wink before leaving the bathroom. 

Without them, the bathroom feels lonelier than it did before. Bobbi busies herself with putting her makeup away and ignoring how she wants to follow the other two voices in the house. Instead, she moves over to the closet, eager to get dressed and go on their date. 

Just as Hunter is zipping up Mackenzie’s now fully packed backpack a few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Mackenzie is out of her room like a shot, running through the house yelling, “Uncle Mack!”

“Kenzie, wait!” Hunter scrambles after her, grabbing up the backpack as he goes. “Do  _ not  _ answer the door.”

“It’s just Uncle Mack!”

When Hunter reaches the front hallway, he finds Mackenzie standing before the door but not anywhere near the handle. It’s locked, including the deadbolt far above where she can reach, but still, he tugs her back. “You know the rules, peanut. No answering the door without mummy or I with you.” 

Mackenzie sighs. “Yeah. Can I open it now?”

“How about I get the door so you can give Uncle Mack a hug?” Hunter suggests. He stands, double checking that the man at the door is indeed Mack before undoing the locks. To some, it may seem like overkill but better to be safe than sorry, especially in their line of work. 

Mack is halfway in the house when Mackenzie throws herself at his legs. Used to a pint-sized torpedo almost taking out his knees by now, Mack carefully maneuvers further inside before picking Mackenzie up.

“Uncle Mack!” she exclaims, giggling as he kisses her cheek. “You’re finally here! What took so long?”

Mack laughs and playfully tweaks Mackenzie’s nose. “Excuse you. I’m right on time. You’re just impatient.”

“She’s been looking forward to this all day,” Hunter tells him as he closes the front door. “Apparently that’s all she talked about at school.” 

“Is that right?” Mack shifts Mackenzie in his arms to look at her. When he does, he frowns and tilts her chin up and to the side. “What is all over your face?”

Mackenzie shrieks as Mack licks his thumb and moves to wipe at her cheek. “No!”

“It’s just lip gloss.” Bobbi appears from around the corner, heels clicking against the wood floors as she walks toward them. Hunter tries to keep his jaw from hitting the floor when he sees her. She finishes adjusting one earring before smiling. “Hey, Mack.”

“Hey, Bobbi.”

Mack sets Mackenzie down so he can properly hug Bobbi. Even with heels, they’re not the same height. 

Mackenzie tugs on Mack’s hand excitedly. “I did mummy’s makeup!”

“You did?” Mack asks. “It looks great.”

“Thank you,” Bobbi replies before turns to Mackenzie. “And why is your tongue blue?” 

“I beat daddy in the race and got candy.”

Hunter scoffs. “She means she  _ cheated  _ at the race.”

“So  _ I’m  _ the one that gets to deal with a sugar high?” Mack asks. “Thanks.”

“At least you won’t be dealing with it alone, and hey, you have a kid, you’re used to it.”

He sighs. “I guess you’re right. Faith’s excited. I don’t think she’s stopped talking about it since we told her.” Mack glances to Mackenzie who’s lingering by the door. “You ready, kid?”

“Uh huh. I’ve  _ been  _ ready.”

“Uh uh,” Hunter corrects, steering Mackenzie away from Mack and to Bobbi. “Not before we get a goodbye kiss.”

Mackenzie eagerly hugs her mother and accepts another kiss with a giggle. She’s wiping at her lips when Bobbi kisses her nose and tilts Mackenzie’s face to her. 

“Have fun at your sleepover,” Bobbi says. “Aunt Elena is going to bring you back home tomorrow morning around eleven, okay? Daddy and I will be waiting.” 

At that, Mackenzie lights up. “You  _ and  _ daddy?”

The days where both Bobbi and Hunter had time off were, unfortunately, few and far between. Hunter was home when Bobbi wasn’t and vice versa. It was hard, especially on Mackenzie who missed having both parents around. 

Bobbi nods, tucking a few stray hairs behind Mackenzie’s ear. “Yep. We can’t wait to hear all about it.” She then rubs their noses together, getting a giggle in return. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When Bobbi pulls away, Hunter scoops Mackenzie up. “Come here, you.” He kisses her cheeks hugs her close. “Love you, peanut.”

Mackenzie pecks his lips before he sets her down. “Love you too, daddy.”

“Call us if anything happens,” Bobbi says to Mack for perhaps the one-millionth time. He was more than capable of taking care of her daughter, she knew, but leaving your kid in anyone else’s care, even a close friend like Mack, was scary. 

“Of course. We’ll be fine, Bobbi.”

She sighs, glancing at Mackenzie before back to Mack. “I know, but still.”

“You ready to go, kid?” Mack asks, turning to Mackenzie. “Got everything?”

“Yeah! Finally.”

“Hey,” Hunter says as he helps Mackenzie put on her backpack. “Turn down the sass a little, peanut. Okay?”

“K daddy,” Mackenzie agrees offhandedly, too focused on leaving. Once her backpack is securely attached to her, Mackenzie grabs Mack’s hand as they leave the house. “Bye!”

“Bye, Kenzie,” Bobbi says, blowing a kiss that Mackenzie pretends to catch. “Bye, Mack.”

Before getting into the backseat of Mack’s car, Mackenzie turns around to holler, “Have fun on your boring date!”

Bobbi laughs while Hunter waves back. “We will!”

They both stand at the door, watching as Mack buckles Mackenzie in before driving off. Once his car is around the corner and out of sight, Hunter pulls the door closed and is almost immediately pressed against it. Bobbi’s mouth is on his before he can comprehend it, but Hunter sinks into the kiss.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” he greets somewhat breathlessly before leaning in for another kiss. “You,” Hunter tells her in between kisses. “Are an absolute vision.”

“You clean up pretty good yourself.”

“I’m tempted to call off the date right here and spend the rest of it peeling that dress off you.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m going to pass. I didn’t let our child almost stab me in the eye for us to not go out tonight.”

Hunter sighs. “I suppose you’re right. It would be a shame not to take you out looking like this and show you off.”

“Show me off?” Bobbi repeats. 

“Okay,” he relents. “It’d be more of me following you about and wondering how I was lucky enough to marry such a beautiful woman. Again.”

“You do that anyway, dear.”

“Fair point.”

“I am going to go get my purse,” Bobbi says, patting Hunter’s shoulder as she steps away. “And re-apply my lipgloss.”

“There’s really no point in doing that since it’s just going to get kissed off again.”

Bobbi rolls her eyes and kisses Hunter again before walking down the hall.

Quickly, Bobbi goes back to their bedroom, grabbing her purse up from where it’s sitting on the dresser. She swipes the tube of lipgloss up as well and hastily reapplies it before tossing it into her purse. With a deep breath, Bobbi straightens up before the mirror and smoothes down her dress. She’s gone on dates with Hunter hundreds of times, so the butterflies in the pit of her belly are absurd. But, Bobbi can’t help but feel the slightest bit nervous even if they are only going to dinner and a show. It’s been too long since they last went out together on their own. Sparing her reflection one last look, Bobbi leaves the room and back to where Hunter is loudly telling her if she takes any longer their reservations will be taken. 

“Are you done?”

“Now that you’re here, yes,” Hunter says. “Ready to go?”

“Actually-”

Bobbi can’t hold in her laughter at how Hunter’s face pinches. When he realizes she’s joking, he frowns before cracking a smile. Hunter shakes his head and takes her hand. “Come on.” 

They walk to the garage where Bobbi reluctantly lets go of Hunter’s hand. She’s about to reach for the passenger’s side handle when Hunter exclaims, “Wait!”

Bobbi pauses and turns. “Lance?”

Instead of answering her, Hunter rushes over and in front of her to open the passenger door. The satisfied smile on his lips makes more butterflies appear in her stomach. Bobbi steps forward, kissing her husband’s cheek before sitting down. “Thank you.”

Before he closes the door, Hunter leans down and presses his own kiss to her cheek. “Of course, love.”

Strangely enough, traffic isn’t too heavy for a Friday night, and they arrive at the restaurant a few minutes early. They’re seated promptly in a two-person booth tucked near the back of the restaurant. It isn’t too fancy of a place but still elegant enough to permit impeccable white table cloths and for Hunter to subtly adjust his posture. Even though the atmosphere is serene, Bobbi still enjoys the privacy the booth allows. She takes the seat across from Hunter who seems crestfallen that there’s no chair for him to pull out for her. 

“Such a gentleman,” she teases as she sits.

He winks. “Only for you.”

With the distraction of arriving at the restaurant and being seated gone, the thick smell of food makes Bobbi’s stomach grumble. “God, I’m starving.” 

“It’ll be nice not to eat mac and cheese for once,” Hunter says as he picks up a menu before him. 

Bobbi laughs, opening her own menu. The restaurant does have mac and cheese, but even though it apparently has lobster and five different kinds of cheese, Bobbi feels nauseous at the thought of eating any. “I never thought I could get tired of it, but here we are.”

“I’m slightly disappointed they don’t have any dino nuggets.”

“And the vegetables don’t even have any cheese sauce melted on them.” 

Hunter clicks his tongue. “Shame. They can expect a passive aggressive Yelp review from us later.”

“At least no one’s throwing any food.”

“Yet,” he corrects. “You never know what could happen.”

Bobbi peers over her menu, eyebrows raised. “Is that a threat?”

He chuckles, setting the menu down. “Not at all. I hardly think the theatre will be much appreciative of us showing up covered in food.”

“Speaking of-” Bobbi touches her phone restlessly, noting the time but also checking for any texts from Mack or Elena. There are none, and she turns her attention back to Hunter. “-the show starts in an hour.”

“We’ll be there on time,” Hunter assures her. “For now, you can talk my ear off about what exactly we’re going to see because heaven knows I didn’t pay attention to that in school.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” he corrects just as their water arrives with their drinks. “And I guess your love for Shakespeare too.” 

Dinner is terrific, including the dessert Bobbi and Hunter split. There’s a minor hold up as they’re leaving, but they get to the theater with fifteen minutes to spare. Bobbi practically tugs Hunter inside, too excited to watch the play than walk at a normal pace. Once they’ve paid and received their tickets, they enter the designated theater and find their seats. 

Hunter glances around as he sits down. “I think we’re the youngest ones here.” 

“That’s not surprising.” After all, the theater wasn’t the hot spot for date nights for anyone under sixty. People their age now were most likely at home with family or a glass of wine and halfway through a series. Laying on the couch with Hunter before the TV and drinking doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but Bobbi wouldn’t trade for it now. 

“So who gets married to who again in this thing?” Hunter asks, flipping through the playbill. “I lost track.”

“Rosalind and Orlando, Celia and Oliver, Phoebe and Silvius, and Audrey and Touchstone,” Bobbi tells him. “Only four couples get married.”

“Well, that’s twice the amount of marriages we’ve had so far.” 

“So far?” Bobbi asks, teasing as she nudges his side. “Are you planning to divorce me again?”

“Never.” Picking up her hand, Hunter presses a kiss to the back of it before another one on her wedding and engagement rings. “You’re stuck with me now.”

She smiles and twines their fingers together. “Hardly a tragedy.”

“By the way, I’m allotting you only two Shakespeare puns tonight.”

“Well, then I still have two left because that one didn’t count.”

Hunter sighs. “Fine.”

As the lights are dimming and the music stops, Hunter pulls out his phone one last time. 

“Hey,” Bobbi whispers, reaching to settle her hand over his. “She’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Hunter gives his phone another glance before pocketing it. “But you know.”

She does but before her thoughts can stray any further toward the well being of their daughter, the master of ceremonies steps out and begins talking. The play begins soon after and Bobbi watches, enraptured as the story unfolds. About halfway through the second act, Bobbi finds herself growing bored. The acting is subpar, and the fight scenes are even worse. Although the play is still enjoyable, she set out to have a fun night with her husband, and this isn’t cutting it. One glance to Hunter confirms he’s just as bored as she is, perhaps even more so. They could skip the rest of the play and go straight home, but Bobbi has a better idea. 

Hunter glances over to her as she squeezes his hand. Silently, Bobbi cocks her head to the aisle. Hunter frowns in confusion but follows as she stands and leaves the theater. 

No sooner do they step in the lobby, Hunter is asking, “Bob? What’s going-?”

“Bathroom.” Her answer is short and unsatisfactory. Before he can ask further questions, Bobbi glances around the lobby before turning a corner and tugging Hunter into the bathroom with her. 

The theater they’re at is very nice, so of course, the bathrooms match. When she turns to lock the door, Bobbi catches a glimpse of a circular couch in the middle of the room populated with cushions and a mirror on the opposite wall that tracks her movements. Quickly, she locks the elaborate handle and then faces Hunter who looks more perplexed than annoyed. 

“I thought you wanted to watch the play?”

“I did until it got boring,” she says, pushing off from leaning against the door to step forward and drape her arms around Hunter’s neck. “Besides, I’ve seen it before.”

“It  _ was  _ rather dull,” Hunter agrees. His arms wrap around her waist, hands settling hotly on the small of Bobbi’s back. A similar bolt of heat jolts through her lower belly at the contact. “And what, dear wife, did you think would make you less bored that involved dragged me into the bathroom?”

“Well, it’s been a hot second since we stewed in corruption and made love.”

Hunter pulls back from trailing kisses up her neck to ask, “Here?”

“Are you protesting?”

“Not at all.” He’s quick to assure her. “I could pretend like I haven’t been waiting for this all evening, but then I’d be lying.”

“I almost called our date off when I saw you in this.” Bobbi trails one hand down to Hunter’s chest. With delight, she notes how he shivers as her fingers nimbly undo the top buttons of his shirt. “It’s like you wore it just for me.”

“You know I did,” he says. His hands move from Bobbi’s back to her waist, fingertips brushing the undersides of her breasts above the fabric of her dress. “It’s a good thing I wore these pants, or else everyone would see me nearly get hard each time you bend forward.”

“Nearly?”

Hunter laughs. “I’m not twenty-four anymore, love.”

“I would be a cougar if you were,” Bobbi says as she tugs on his belt. “It’s a shame I can’t get you out of these now.”

“You’ll have to wait until we’re home to do that, I’m afraid. How much time do we have?”

“Around twenty-five minutes.”

“Perfect.”

With that, Hunter backs her onto the couch. Bobbi lands with a slight bounce and a breathy laugh, but it’s cut off by Hunter’s lips. The next few minutes consist of wandering hands and kisses that make Bobbi’s toes curl in her shoes. She nips Hunter’s bottom lip, arching to press her body fully against his. 

“You got a condom?” Hunter asks. “I think the one in my wallet’s expired.” 

Bobbi nods, trying to form coherent thoughts with how Hunter’s hands are moving down her body. “In my purse.”

“Thank god,” he groans before his hands slide further up her thighs, bringing her dress with them. When his fingers only touch bare skin, Hunter chokes. “You minx,” he says above her laughter. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Bobbi only shrugs, portraying faux innocence that Hunter sees right through. “Maybe.”

Her mind blanks on any more words as Hunter’s fingers slide over her. She whimpers as his thumb circles over sensitive flesh and cants her hips up. Hunter doesn’t make her wait much longer and slides two fingers into her, groaning as she clenches on them. She’s more than ready for him but allows herself to enjoy the feel of his fingers pressing into her for a few seconds before nudging his hip.

“Come on,” she says, but it’s more of a whine. Hunter nips under her chin just as his thumb presses against her clit and now Bobbi almost sobs. “Lance, please.”

He groans and kisses her roughly before pulling away. “Dammit, Bob.” 

His fingers leave her as he fumbles with undoing his zipper and opening the condom. Too impatient to wait, Bobbi slides one hand down her body, pausing to knead at one breast before pumping two fingers between her legs. A breathy moan leaves Bobbi when the heel of her hand presses against her and Hunter glances up.

The chuckle that leaves him is strained. Bobbi sees the grip he has on his cock tighten. “Am I taking too long?” he asks but makes no movement to look away. When Bobbi takes her fingers away and sucks on them, Hunter groans. “Fuck.” 

“We only have nineteen minutes,” Bobbi says, leaning up to take the condom from him. In a few seconds, the packet is open, and she takes Hunter in hand, pumping him once, twice, before rolling the condom down his length and shoving his pants down further. He bucks into her hand and when Bobbi pulls him back to her by his cock, he groans once more. 

“I can do a lot in nineteen minutes,” he says as he settles between her thighs. His cock slides over her as he moves his hips and Bobbi drops her head back onto a cushion with a whimper “In case you’ve forgotten, may I remind you of Boca Ra-”

Bobbi interrupts with a whine. “Lance.” She rocks her hips up, trying to get the right angle as he presses against her. “Please.” 

Hunter drops to his elbows, nipping her neck as he thrusts his cock against her. Bobbi slides her hands up his back, under his jacket, hitches one leg over his hip then gasps as he pushes into her. It’s slow, almost too slow for her liking but then he bottoms out. Bobbi moans, for a moment not caring that they’re in public and anyone outside the door can hear them. Hunter drops his forehead to hers as he tries to compose himself before beginning to move. 

He doesn’t hold back, pushing in deep and setting a driving rhythm that practically makes Bobbi see stars. She gasps as he brushes a spot inside of her that causes what feels like electricity to race up her spine. Bobbi arches against him, breath hitching on a sob as it makes his cock press harder. “ _ Lance _ .”

“Come on, love,” he coaxes into her ear, brushing his lips across her cheekbone and temple. Bobbi whimpers, clenching his shirt in her fists. “I’ve got you.” 

Momentarily overwhelmed, Bobbi reaches up, wrapping her arms around Hunter’s neck as she presses her face against his shoulder. The sudden change in angle allows him to slide deeper and she muffles her moan against his jacket. Hunter breathes out a few curses before his strokes begin to speed up. In a handful of thrusts, Bobbi comes, using Hunter as an anchor as her orgasm sweeps over her. He follows not too far behind, pushing in deep with a groan before his hips still. 

Hunter rests his forehead on Bobbi’s as they come down, nuzzling her nose with his as they lay there. After a while, Hunter eases out of her, leaving one last kiss to Bobbi’s collarbone before pulling away. He rests his knees on the edge of the couch, still slightly out of breath but looks down at Bobbi with a sated grin. 

Hunter glances at his watch before back to Bobbi with a glint of pride in his eyes. “Two minutes to spare.” 

She laughs and sits up, tugging her dress back down. “Would you like a medal?”

“I’ll settle for a kiss.”

Bobbi reaches up, using the collar of Hunter’s shirt to tug him back down to her. She frowns, thumbing at the lapel of his jacket as he pulls away. “I got makeup on you.”

Hunter glances down at his shoulder before he shrugs. “Not the worst thing of yours I’ve had on me.”

Bobbi’s voice is deadpan. “Thanks.”

“I’m just saying,” he defends, continuing unbothered as Bobbi rubs at the foundation. “A little bit of makeup is hardly anything compared to puke or-”

“This is not helping me feel better.”

“Bob, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it. The second I take a baby wipe to it, it’ll be gone.”

“Lucky for you, I have some.”

Bobbi cleans her thighs as Hunter disposes of the condom and zips himself up. By the time he turns back to her, Bobbi is up off the couch and smoothing down her dress, looking completely unruffled. The only thing that’s misplaced about her appearance now is the smear of lip gloss around her mouth that Hunter wears similarly. He wipes at it with the sleeve of his shirt, noting Bobbi doing the same. 

She glances at him. “Ready to go?”

“Not yet,” he says, stepping forward. Hunter takes her hands and squeezes them before sliding his arms around her waist. He leans back to look at her. “I want another minute with my lovely wife first.”

“The play is almost over,” Bobbi tells him but doesn’t step out of his embrace. Instead, she brings her hands to his shoulders, lacing her fingers together and playing with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. “People will be coming out soon.”

Hunter sits down on the couch, bringing Bobbi down with him and onto his lap. He kisses her neck, murmuring, “They can wait.”

“They can.” She snuggles into him, resting her temple on his shoulder and closing her eyes as Hunter kisses her hair. They sit there for a second or two before Bobbi whispers, “This bathroom is weird.”

“You’re weird.”

“You’re a dork.”

“I’m not the one that likes Star Wars, love.” 

Bobbi pulls away with a gasp, slapping his chest. “It’s not dorky!”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“Whatever I say, hmm?” Bobbi asks. “What if I said I love you?”

Hunter sets his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his nose before meeting her lips in a kiss. “Then I would say I love you too.”

“We’re both dorks.”

Hunter laughs. “That we are.”

There are only a few people lingering outside of the bathroom when they open the door. By the looks on their faces, they know exactly what went on inside. Bobbi can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. She and Hunter have been caught having sex many times before, so it isn’t anything new. But it still gives her a rush of adrenaline that makes her smile coyly at the people in line before tugging on Hunter’s hand as they quickly pass. Before she knows it or wants the night to be over, they’re back home. 

“Nothing from Mack or Elena,” Hunter says as they get out of the car. By now, Bobbi has taken her heels off and is following Hunter into the house barefoot. He turns to look at her, wiggling his eyebrows and dropping his voice suggestively. “Guess that means we have the rest of the night to ourselves.”

“The only thing I want to do in bed now is sleep,” Bobbi says with a groan. “Who knew going on a date would be so exhausting.”

Hunter chuckles as he follows her to their bedroom. “We’re not as young as we used to be, love.” 

“Tell me about it,” she grumbles. “My calves didn’t use to hurt this bad after wearing heels for a few hours.”

Hunter frowns. “You need a heat pack?”

“I just need to get out of this dress and lie down.”

“I can help with that.” 

There’s no ulterior motive with how Hunter unzips her dress and helps her step out of it. They’re both too exhausted for a second round and instead find intimacy just in each other’s presence. When she’s down to her undergarments, Bobbi takes a seat back before the bathroom mirror, this time forgoing a robe. She half-heartedly gathers her hair up. Just as she’s securing it with a tie, Hunter steps up behind her. He’s in a similar state of undress, only wearing a pair of boxers. Bobbi tears her eyes away from Hunter’s muscles to follow where he’s reaching and ask, “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to take your makeup off,” he explains simply, grabbing a package of makeup remover wipes from the counter. “Turn around.”

She does so, tilting her head back to look up at him. With the hand that isn’t holding the wipe, Hunter places his knuckles gently under Bobbi’s chin and tilts her head further up to the height where he can bend down and press his lips to hers. It’s short and chaste but still manages to put a blush on Bobbi’s cheeks. 

When they part, Hunter squints at her mouth. “I think that’s the last of the lip gloss.”

Bobbi laughs. “Smooth. Are you going to kiss the rest of it off?”

“I don’t think foundation would taste as good,” he says, offering her a smile that causes faint dimples to appear. “Eyes closed.”

Hunter takes her makeup off with care. It isn’t the first time he’s done it. The former ones had been under conditions where Bobbi was too wasted to do so. Being sober through this time has its benefits though. When the makeup on her eyes is gone, Bobbi watches Hunter’s brow furrow, and his tongue peek out from between his lips in concentration. It’s endearing, and Bobbi can’t help but reach up for a kiss or two now and then. 

“Alright,” he says after a few minutes, tossing the wipes into the trash. “You are now makeup free.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell Mackenzie you undid all her hard work.”

Hunter groans. “Please don’t. That’ll put me in jail for a week whenever she demands to play Secret Agents.”

“I’ll have mercy on you,” she decides. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Bob."

They go about the rest of their regular night routines quickly and soon are climbing into bed, undergarments piled on a nearby chair. Sleeping naked was a luxury now, and they only did so when Mackenzie wasn’t home. It’s just another downside that came with parenthood, she supposes but still definitely something Bobbi misses. 

“How can a bed feel so good?” Hunter groans as he settles beside her. “I never want to leave.”

“Never?” Bobbi asks. She lets out a similar groan of content as she lays down. “Yeah, okay sounds good.” 

Hunter watches as she shifts on the bed and lifts an arm as Bobbi snuggles into his side. He drops a kiss to the top of her head before murmuring, “You sure you don’t need anything for your knee?”

“Lance,” Bobbi says. She shifts so she can prop her chin on Hunter’s shoulder and look at him. “I’m fine.”

He nods, but even in the low light of the bedroom, Bobbi can see his shoulders tense with worry. “Just making sure.” He strokes her side for a few beats before saying, “We should do this more often. Just have a night to ourselves.”

Bobbi doesn’t answer immediately. She bites her lip and drums her fingers on his breastbone in the form of a nervous tick before whispering, “What if we retired?”

Hunter freezes before looking over at her. “Retired?”

“Yeah,” Bobbi says, casting her eyes to Hunter’s chest. Bringing this up is more nerve-wracking than telling him she was pregnant. “Kenzie’s getting older and it isn’t fair to her when we’re gone so often.” Her fingers play across his collarbones for a few beats before she whispers. “And I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” he admits without hesitation. “You really want to leave Shield again, Bob?”

This time, Bobbi meets his eyes. “Do you?”

“Where you go, I go, you know that.” It’s not the yes or no answer she was looking for, but his words calm the unease she felt. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“A while. I want to be home more than two days a week and not have to worry about if I’ll  _ come  _ home again.”

“I wouldn’t say no to having you around more.” Hunter watches fondly when Bobbi yawns. “This sounds like a conversation we should continue in the morning.”

“We’ve had worse pillow talk.” 

“Still.” Now it’s his turn to yawn. “I think after some sleep and a round of morning sex my brain will be more invigorated.” 

“Morning sex?” Bobbi asks with an impish albeit tired smile. “Will you be able to get it up so soon?”

Hunter scoffs. “Excuse you, Barbara. We both know how competent I am. And we should take advantage of an empty house with no interruptions.” 

“You’re right,” she agrees, placing a kiss on the underside of his jaw. “I can definitely look forward to having you all to myself in the morning.”

Hunter grins, reaching to tuck some hair behind Bobbi’s ear. “A quiet morning alone with my wife. What more can I ask for?”

Bobbi pats his chest. “Set an alarm for ten thirty. We don’t want Kenzie barging in on us naked.”

With a groan, Hunter lifts himself out of bed long enough to set an alarm before snuggling back against Bobbi. 

In the quiet and the dark, Hunter whispers, “Do you think she’s asleep?”

“She better be. It’s way past her bedtime.”

“I miss her.”

Bobbi hums sleepily, nuzzling Hunter’s neck. “Me too. We’ll see her in about eleven hours though.”

“That we will.” Hunter bends his head down to kiss Bobbi’s forehead. “Night, love.”

“Night.” No sooner does the word leave Bobbi’s mouth, she’s asleep.

Hunter remains awake for a few seconds longer, content to gaze at the woman in his arms until his eyes close on their own accord. The morning comes sooner than he and Bobbi would like but morning sex and a slow shower make up for it. Then their child is banging on the door, demanding pancakes and kisses. Mackenzie is elated to tell her parents about the sleepover but becomes even more excited when Bobbi and Hunter tell her that breakfast with both mommy and daddy is going to be a recurring thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) happy birthday, al!


End file.
